


The secret

by smilewhenyouthinkofme



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Secrets, blankies, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 22:44:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5983159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilewhenyouthinkofme/pseuds/smilewhenyouthinkofme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles panted against Derek's  mouth.</p>
<p>"Stay here tonight?"</p>
<p>Derek froze. Uh oh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The secret

Stiles panted against Derek's  mouth.

"Stay here tonight?"

Derek froze. Uh oh. 

"I don't think that's a good idea "

Stiles face fell.  
"It's a great idea, you, me, spooning, morning sex"

"Maybe some other time"

****

Derek crawled into bed when he got home, fishing through his covers he found the reason why he never went to sleep with Stiles. 

He was twenty- fucking -seven and he had a blankie. 

It was blue with little yellow ducks on it and it smelled like pack. He couldn't sleep without it, it kept the nightmares away but it also kept Stiles away. 

He ran it along his jaw and buried his face in it, letting sleep overcome him.

***

Did Derek have night terrors? Did he wet the bed? Did he turn in to an ogre?

Why won't he stay the night?

These questions filled Stiles' head as he booted up his computer, he had a three page essay for Econ  that wasn't gonna write itself.

Maybe that's why! Maybe Derek is worried about his schooling and doesn't want to distract him from his school work, his dad made it very clear to Derek that school comes first and if school isn't up to standard Derek will be the first to go. (Which is complete and utter bullshit, if Derek left in the morning his dad would be more upset than Stiles)

****

Fucking water sidhes.

There was fucking water sidhes in Beacon Hills preserve.

Never mind that there name alludes to bring WATER  creatures or that they aren't supposed to be in America.

No one knew an thing about them expect they caused death because they're from IRELAND. 

It was hard enough to remember  the things in America that were trying to kill them, without the things in Ireland that apparently  wanted to kill them.

The pack was gathered at Derek's renovated house in the preserve, setting up to crash untill the hours of the dead.

They're was some silver lining in this situation  though, Derek couldn't possibly dispute his reasoning, he had to stay there, there's no reason that it couldn't be in Derek's bed.

He waltzed into the room, shrugging off his jacket.

Derek was already in bed and had jerked something under the duvet as Stiles came in.

"Whatcha got there big guy?"  
"N-nothing "

He clambered onto the bed.  
"If that's a porn magazine, I'm very disappointed in you, the Internet has better, FREE, porn."

Derek kept moving away from him.   
"What are you hiding Der? Come on show me."  
"It's nothing, Stiles, Stop!"

Derek fell off the bed while trying to  get away.As he fell, the covers fell with him, as did some blue fabric with yellow ducks on it.

Stiles picked it up and examined it ; it was old, but well looked after, a bit worn in places, like it was rubbed against something. It was warm, like it was next to a body. It was what Derek was hiding.

" Is this the big secret? "  
"......."  
"Derek, answer me"   
"......"  
"DEREK!"  
"Don't yell at me"  
He said in the smallest voice ever.  
Stiles was officially the worst person in the world.

"It's my blankie"  
"I can see that, why do you have a blankie? "  
"It keeps the nightmares away, I can't sleep without it"  
"Is this why we don't spend nights together?  
"Yes"  
"Why didn't you tell me Der?"  
"I'm nearly thirty years of age Stiles"  
"So? My dad's nearly fifty and he sleeps with my mother's nightdress"

Derek climbed back onto the bed, he looked smaller than Stiles had ever seen him.

"Then why are you mad at me?"  
"I'm not mad at you because you have a security blanket, I'm mad because you hid it from me. What did you think I would do?"  
"You'd think I was weird, you might dump me"  
"Why would you think that?"  
"......"  
"I'm not doing this again Derek, answer me"  
"You like that I'm strong and manly"   
"No I don't"  
"I can smell your arousal, when I'm lifting stuff or winning fights or have my torso on display "  
"I find it attractive, yes, but I also think you're hella hot when you're reading or cooking or ordering coffee. I love you for many different reasons, you being 'manly' isn't one of them, you having a blankie is quite cute actually. I don't care about little quirks, you treat me right and you're a good man....you're alsoAmazing in bed"

Derek chuckled. Stiles smiled at him 

"No more secrets?"  
"No more"  
"Can I sleep in here tonight?"  
"It's a quater to twelve, if we survive till two of course you can"

****

Derek and Stiles were curled up in bed asleep, the blankie tangled round them.

**Author's Note:**

> I got a new tumblr account   
> Poorunfortunatesod 
> 
> Feedback is love 
> 
> Xoxo


End file.
